The Hero's Bane
by starcrossed68
Summary: Percy has been cursed, he had been in battle with an unknown monster when it had cast a spell so ancient, and the gods can't remember what it was or how to deal with it. Now Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Nico must befriend a certain group of magicians and find a cure for the curse before it is too late. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Monster

**Disclamer-I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Kane chronicle series Rick Riordan does**

* * *

P.O.V. Percy

* * *

It couldn't have been a more normal Tuesday for Percy. That is until the monster crashed through a cluster of trees. But still, this was typically normal for Percy. He wished it wasn't, but sadly, it was. Percy had been on a picnic with Annabeth in a clearing in Central Park, it had seemed like they hardly had any time together since they had saved the world from the destruction of the Giants._ It's finally over. Annabeth and I survived the depths of Tartarus, destroyed the Giants and forced Gaea to return to her slumber with the help of the Gods and established peace with the Romans. As thanks for that, the Gods had once again granted both Annabeth and myself with godhood. But once again both of us turned it down and received partial immortality instead._

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" asked Annabeth with a curiosity burning in her eyes.

Percy smiled._ That's what I love about her. She's always protective of me even if there's nothing to protect me from. I know she'd have my back no matter what. That and she is an amazing kisser._ "I was just thinking about all that we have accomplished since I first came to camp." He explained, "I can't believe it's already been six years since I dragged Grover's shaggy butt across the border of Camp Half-Blood and discovered I was a demigod."

She smirked at my description. There it was the warm glow in her eyes that he had first noticed about her way before they had started dating, had it almost been two years already? Well granted, he had been in a deep sleep for about eight months of that time.

"Remember when Clarisse tried to give you a swirly? I swear that I can still smell the toilet water on me." She scrunched up her nose and shivered as if she was remembering the cold water that soaked her.

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless." He laughed.

"It wasn't that funny! "She defended. Shoving Percy playfully. "Was it?"

He only smiled back. Not daring to say another word in case it came out wrong.

A rustling in the bushes caught their attention, a squirrel dashed out and up a tree. It must have been something, but Percy figured that it wasn't important. Anything could scare a squirrel. Probably even its own reflection.

Percy shivered, but why? It was a warm afternoon in late August. But still, something didn't sit right in the air. Both he and Annabeth kept checking over their shoulders, but nothing was ever there.

"Do you get the feeling something is watching us?" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear.

"Oh good, it's not just me. I've had that feeling ever since we left Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said warily. Percy nodded acknowledging that he had felt the exact same thing.

"Do you think it's a monster?" He pondered aloud nervously.

"Only one way to find out." She smirked as they both pulled out their weapons, Percy shoved his hand into his pocket, a ballpoint pen in his hand, that when he uncapped transformed into a three foot sword made of the glowing metal we all know as Celestial Bronze. Annabeth slowly reaching into her backpack smoothly pulling out a small dagger made of the same glowing material.

"Why does this always happen when we're out on a date?" He mutters loud enough for Annabeth to hear him. She shakes her head sadly as if the thought had crossed her mind many times.

"Do you think that this will lead to a death defying quest like all the others?" she asked, though she probably already knew the answer.

"Probably." He replied.

They stood still for about ten minutes, but nothing happened,so they decided that it was nothing for now, turned back and continued their picnic, but neither one of them were as relaxed as they had been before. It came as a relief when a dog jumped out of the bushes to follow the squirrel. Percy sighed in relief letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. The two sat down trying to relax while still remaining alert. Something still didn't feel right.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and they had finished their pizza and drinks. Annabeth's head was on top of Percy's stomach, she was trying to focus on her book. Percy had his eyes closed, soaking in the sun that was shining on his face. They had almost forgotten the unease that had gone through them not an hour before. Almost. Then the monster that had been following them had slowly dragged itself from the bushes.

The monstrosity was seven feet tall and as black as Tartarus, it had two mouths, one of which occupied most of the area of its chest. The other was almost normal, except for the fact that the corners of its mouth were higher than its eyes; the skin surrounding its mouth was a deep shade of red, as if it had been stained by blood. The teeth were small for something so large, but terrified Percy all the same; they were the color of stained or tarnished steel. Atop its head were some wicked sharp looking spikes, it had a long tail that ended in the same style as well as its arms which might have been so long that it could grab you from five feet away with its enormous hands. Its feet were almost like vultures' feet, but thicker and more sinister looking. Then there were its eyes. Three eyes black as night with blood-red pupils surrounded by red just like his lips, they had a sinister intelligence in them smarter than many of the monsters and beasts that Percy had ever seen. It was also covered in what looked to be human bones, melded to its skin. They were where the bones would have been on a human being.

Just then it let out the most terrifying sound that either of them had ever heard. It was as if someone was scratching their nails on a chalk board while bones cracked, glass shattered, demons cackled and somebody let out a dying, bloodcurdling scream. What was worse was its appearance, not to mention it's smell. It smelled of death (it's kind of hard to explain what that was like), rotting meat, blood and the dirtiest petting zoo that had ever existed.

That had sure gotten their attention.

"What in Hades is that?!" Percy screamed, covering his ears.

"For the first time in the longest time, I have no idea whatsoever." She replied with a horrified look on her face.

The monster was slowly crawling closer, dragging its feet behind itself. When it stood on its legs all three eyes looked straight at Percy, paralyzing him. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body, not even his brain would function. The monster stood towering over them even from 3 yards away. Thankfully Annabeth realized what was wrong with Percy and tackled him to the ground.

"Did you bring any dark sunglasses," she whispers harshly. Percy nods and understands immediately, remembering the time he met Medusa on his first quest. If the sunglasses block out the monster's eyes, he can't be paralyzed. Percy fumbles with the sunglasses in his pocket and shoved them onto his face.

The monster slowly made its way towards the two demigods.

"I'll be the distraction and you find its weak spot." Percy said to Annabeth who pulled her invisibility cap (Hecate had blessed the hat on Olympus with its original ability after they had returned from the Giant war) out of her back pocket and pulled it over her blonde hair, immediately disappearing.

Percy turned his attention back to the monster, which at the moment was growling at him very suspiciously. He was hunched over and squatting, muscles rippling all throughout his legs, he was going to pounce and there was nothing he could do about it. That was when he pounced on top of Percy who was trying his best to hit the monstrosity anywhere. He succeeded once, but the celestial bronze blade simply bounced off his skin, which when Percy touched it, he found that it was as if he was ten times colder that dry ice, radiating off his skin. Percy could feel it through his jacket. So cold, his limbs almost refused to work. Percy could here Annabeth screaming and trying to kill the monster with her dagger but it wasn't paying her any attention whatsoever.

Percy turned and looked the monster in the eyes. He could see the pure malicious intent throbbing in them. Percy was terrified, what was he going to do to him? He wished he could get it over with as soon as possible so that he wouldn't have to endure much pain. _"You'll get your wish soon enough son of Poseidon." _It was clearly the monster who said this, Percy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the monster sunk its teeth into his shoulder. The last thing Percy heard was the sadly all too familiar sound of his own screaming but a thousand times louder and more painful before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I had to hurt Percy like that, but that is how the story goes so far, I'll try to update this monthly, always on a Friday since school has started recently so I'll try to keep up with the updates. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you liked this check out my friend Kurby124's page. She has some really interesting stories and ideas going on there. Anyways, Bye!**


	2. Bliss and Agony

**Hey everybody! Boy this is a long chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best! I am working hard on writing another chapter! This is of course my first fan-fiction and I am super excited! Just so you know this will sort of be a series of stories. You will probably have some moments where you will fangirl (or boy) out or want to hit me and kill me and stomp on my grave, but thank you anyways, I won't hold it against you. STARCROSSED68 OUT! PEACE! *Smokebombs out and is seen running away into a bush*Yes I did just make a Legend Of Korra reference. EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I can't wait until September!**

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own either PJO or KC

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

Annabeth was finally relaxed. After nearly six and a half years of anxious waiting and worrying, it was finally over. No more wars, no more crazy gods stealing her boyfriend and putting him in a comatose state for over six months and erasing his memory. (Okay granted that only happened once, but you get the idea.) Annabeth sat next to Percy, feeling content, munching on all of their favorite snacks watching the clouds go by, for a while forgetting everything bad that had ever happened to them. Occasionally sighing and thinking to themselves. Being in each other's presence was enough.

_Today's going great._ Annabeth thought to herself. _I feel as if nothing could go wrong. Wait! What did I just say! You should never say that! There is a reason that phrase has been tabooed! No one should ever say it, or think it. I feel so stupid. Seaweed Brain has been telling me for years that I can never think straight when I'm near him. I guess he was right._

Annabeth looked over at Percy, who seemed to have been lost in thought.

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" she wondered with a hint of concern escaping her lips.

Percy smiled. There it was. That carefree smile that assured her everything was alright and melted her heart, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone besides Percy himself. That was still very unlikely.

"I was just thinking about all that we have accomplished since I first came to camp." He explained, "I can't believe it's already been five years since I dragged Grover's shaggy butt across the border of Camp Half-Blood and discovered I was a demigod."

She smiled and looked him in the eyes, those amazing sea green eyes that at the moment looked like a calm sea on a hot summer day.

Annabeth chuckled, "Remember when Clarisse tried to give you a swirly? I swear that I can still smell the toilet water on me." She scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought of the toilets. Granted when we redid the camp for the new cabins they had rebuilt the bathrooms, but every time she would go in there, she would still feel like she was covered in toilet water. Annabeth shivered again.

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless." He laughed.

"It wasn't that funny!" Annabeth defended herself and shoved Percy, not hard but playfully, "Was it?"

He smiled again. _Oh that smile, how would I live without it?_

A bush shook tearing her attention from Percy, which she found highly annoying. A squirrel ran out of the bush, past both of them and up a tree in the far end of the clearing. Suddenly Annabeth felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It screamed _Danger's coming and something horrendous is about to happen!_ Annabeth knew to trust that feeling, but she didn't think Percy could feel it yet. She could feel him shiver next to her and she knew that this was going to end badly.

They had both started looking over their shoulders in case they were just in time to see some monster crashing out of the trees.

"Do you get the feeling something is watching us?" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear.

"Oh good, it's not just me. I've had that feeling ever since we left Camp Half-Blood." she replied warily. Percy nodded obviously knowing exactly how she felt.

"Do you think it's a monster?" He questioned, sea green orbs narrowing into slits.

"Only one way to find out." she smirked as they both pulled out their weapons, Percy shoved his hand into his pocket, a ballpoint pen in his hand, that when he uncapped transformed into the infamous Riptide. While Annabeth on the other hand, carefully extracted her dagger from the backpack that she insisted on bringing to their picnic.

"Why does this always happen when we're out on a date?" he muttered to himself only to be heard by Annabeth who shook her head, thinking to herself, _You have no idea how many times I have asked that myself. _

"Do you think that this will lead to a death defying quest like all the others?" Annabeth joked.

"Probably." Annabeth could hear the annoyance and sadness in his voice.

They stood for what Annabeth felt was like forever before a dog ran out of the bushes, by then they had sat down to enjoy the rest of the picnic. She heard Percy let go of a long awaited sigh of relief. Annabeth practically collapsed under the amount of stress she was releasing. But not all of the stress and tension left her or Percy. She still felt as if there were something horrible out there still waiting, still watching. Time had passed by so slowly, Annabeth decided to distract herself with a challenge. Since the start of her junior year, she had started to read books in English, to try to get used to reading in English if she made it to college.

The book was a little different. It was about a group of girls lead by a small pale girl with white hair named Kiki Strike in New York who all left their Girls Scouts groups to become adventurers in the underground of Manhattan, known as the Shadow City, searching for treasure and a way to sneak around the city without being seen. So far it was pretty interesting. Anika Fishbein (Percy would just roar with laughter at that last name), the main girl that tells the story reminded her of Percy a lot. She wanted to become a marine biologist who wanted to study squid when she grew up, was pretty reliable source for information and she had quite a bit of a rebellious streak. Not to mention the apparently amazing library in her house that held about every book imaginable under every topic. Sadly her ADHD was starting to act up, and she started loosing focus. She had been doing well so far. The words didn't all move around on the page and she understood it all pretty much. In fact she was doing so well she was feeling proud of herself.

Annabeth was looked at Percy who was napping in the sun while she lay on his stomach. He was looking so peaceful and happy. She just loved the way the sun shone through his hair and lit up his face. Annabeth replaced the sunglasses over her eyes and was about to lie back down on his stomach when the nightmare pulled itself into our sight.

The monstrosity was seven feet tall and as black as Tartarus, it had two mouths, one of which occupied most of the area of its chest. The other was almost normal, except for the fact that the corners of its mouth were higher than its eyes and reached all the way around its face; the skin surrounding its mouth was a deep shade of red, as if it had been stained by blood. The teeth were small for something so large, but sharp enough that they could possibly pierce anything. they were the color of stained or tarnished steel. Atop its head were some wicked sharp looking spikes, it had a long tail that ended in the same style as well as its arms which might have been so long that it could grab you from five feet away with its enormous hands. Its feet were almost like vultures' feet, but thicker and more sinister looking. Then there were its eyes. Three eyes black as night with blood-red pupils surrounded by red just like his lips, they had a sinister intelligence in them that Annabeth rarely saw when it come to a monster this menacing. It was also covered in what looked to be human bones, melded to its skin. They were where the bones would have belonged to a human being.

It let out the most terrifying sound that either of them had ever heard before. It was as if someone was scratching their nails on a chalk board while bones cracked, glass shattered, demons cackled and somebody let out a dying, bloodcurdling scream. What was worse was its appearance, not to mention it's smell. It smelled of death (it's kind of hard to explain what that was like), rotting meat, blood and the dirtiest petting zoo that had ever existed.

There was no going back now.

"What in Hades is that?!" Percy screamed, covering his ears.

"For the first time in the longest time, I have no idea whatsoever." She replied with a horrified look on her face.

The monster was slowly crawling closer, dragging its feet behind itself. When it stood on its legs all three eyes seemed to be looking straight at Percy, paralyzing him. She realized that one flitted over to me for a few short seconds before returning to Percy. _Wait, why am I not paralyzed? Curiouser and curiouser. _It took her a few seconds, but it finally came to her. _The sunglasses. _She realized and quickly tackled Percy to the ground.

"Did you bring any dark sunglasses," she whispers harshly. Percy nods and comprehension dawns on his face. Percy fumbles with the sunglasses in his pocket and shoved them onto his face.

The monster slowly made its way towards the two demigods.

"I'll be the distraction and you find its weak spot." Percy said to Annabeth who pulled her invisibility cap out of her back pocket and pulled it over her blonde hair, immediately disappearing. She had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but she followed her boyfriend's orders anyways. She quickly but stealthily made her way over to the backside of the beast, which at the moment was growling at the Son of the Sea God very suspiciously. He was hunched over and squatting, muscles rippling all throughout his legs, he was going to pounce and there was nothing she could try that would stop it.

"Look out Percy!" Annabeth shrieked at the top of her lungs as the monster pounced on top of him. Annabeth could hear Percy struggling and trying to escape the thing's grasp, but it had a death grip on him. She caught the sight of the familiar bronze blade trying to find a place where the monster was vulnerable enough to turn it into monster dust.

She moved around the monster, slicing at any surface of the monster's hide that she can reach, yelling until her voice is sore and her throat is raw, but still the monster pays her no attention whatsoever. She stops for a second to catch her breath and for a terrifying moment, all is quiet, save for her and Percy's heavy breathing.

Annabeth's eyes widen in fear as she thinks of what is happening between Percy and the monster. She can think of no explanation that she likes other than Percy has stopped trying to hack the monster to pieces while he catches his breath.

Suddenly, Percy gasps, this shocks Annabeth with a wave of terror following right behind. Not much can shock the infamous Percy Jackson anymore. Too much has happened for that. When it comes to monsters, anything that surprises him scares her out of her own skin.

A sound then echoes through the clearing, a sound of tearing skin and is immediately followed by the most blood-curdling scream that she had ever heard. It was Percy. Her Percy, her Seaweed Brain. The Percy who hadn't known fear for months save the dreams and memories they had both shared in the depths of Tartarus.

She knew what his screams sounded like, and this was worse than anything that she had ever heard escape his lips. Including the terrifying moments she had witnessed the Eidoleon possess his body, especially the monsters mimicking his voice in her dreams and waking moments in Tartarus. It was worse because she could tell it was real.

She felt as if part of her own soul was being ripped from her body. It was so painful and terrifying, it was ten times worse than what over half of Tartarus had shown her. She abruptly fell to her knees, which were shaking like an earthquake had shaken all of New York (which it probably had). She wanted the pain to stop so badly. She had to press her hands over her ears hard just to block out barely half of the sound.

As suddenly as it started, the screaming stopped.

* * *

**OH! A bit traumatizing towards the end wasn't it? I am so sorry for all of those who love Percy and hate to see him in pain. But this had to be done. This wasn't at all easy for me to write. There will be plenty more traumatizing events though so hold on to the edge of your seats. Cookies to those who get the reference! Flames are accepted and I will take it as constructive criticism. Any-who, thanks again to all of those who reviewed and read my story! It makes writing worth it!**


	3. WARNING!:Watch out for falling chariots!

**I am so sorry that I didn't post this chapter last week. I will try to post one tomorrow to make up for it. This chapter isn't as long as the others but the next one will probably be about twice as long because it has two P.O.V.'s. Can you guess who?**

* * *

**I almost forgot to mention that there will be a couple of people joining me while I write this in the next two chapters. And this story will have a couple of O.C.'s send me some ideas for characters. The first ten people to PM me will have their character in my story.**

**WARNING: INCOMING DISCLAIMER APPROACHING!**

**What? *DISCLAIMER SMASHES INTO starcrossed68* _I do not own either PJO or KC._ You could have warned me a little earlier you know! **

* * *

Suddenly the screaming stopped.

Annabeth was sure that half of the United States had heard the scream, for sure all of Camp Half-blood, not to mention Olympus.

She knew that Percy was hurt in a terrible way and that she needed to get help as fast as possible, but she had a monster to take care of first. She quickly rose to her feet and once again turned towards the monster, which at the same time was turning to face her. It had that evil grin plastered to its ugly menacing face.

As the monstrosity watched her a wave of hopelessness came over her. The stare of the monster made her feel inferior and irrelevant. Almost as if she had wanted to be slaughtered by the savage beast now standing over her.

However, she could feel that they weren't her own emotions, and soon afterwards her emotions overpowered the strange and unfamiliar ones. Strong emotions coming over her; anger, loathing, hate, repulsion, sadness, curiosity and most of all terror.

The monster's mouths smiled even wider if it were possible. She glared at it with all of the emotions that were building up inside. She watched in confusion and terror as the thing sunk slowly in the ground.

If she hadn't been fully awake when she had witnessed it, she would swear that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She even had proof. Where the monster had sunk into the ground, the grass surrounding it in a 3-foot radius had all blackened and died. For the second time, she sunk to the ground on her knees.

She felt so helpless and scared that she had started sobbing. She felt miserable. She only stopped when one word had entered her head; Percy!

Percy's hurt! Bad.

Annabeth didn't know how she ended up on her feet looking down at Percy, but she was feeling numb, cold and at the moment only cared about her boyfriend. She couldn't see anything wrong, other than he looked like Nico at the moment; deathly pale. She couldn't tell if he was breathing but she didn't dare remove his blue jacket; the one that had so much meaning because it was a gift for his seventeenth birthday. She didn't want to remove it in case he was in shock, which was at about a 99.9% chance at the moment, he would need it.

"Percy! Wake up you big, stupid idiot! Wake up and show me that stupid smile of yours that makes me smile, he makes the world seem like a decent place to live! Wake up and say something stupid that will make me laugh and want to kiss you! Get up off your lazy butt you big Seaweed Brain!' Annabeth yelled as river-like tears pour down her face and she tried to shake him awake. She knew it was useless and wouldn't do any good but she did it anyways.

Percy groaned and she had to force herself to stop crying and more importantly stop shaking him. As gently as she could she pulled his head onto his lap. Slowly he opened his eyes, but instead of the bright sea green orbs looking back at her, they were dark and cold and for a lack of better word... polluted. They were almost pitch black, a shade darker than Nico's looked when he was in full rampage/battle mode. Her heart nearly stopped, she had never seen that color in his eyes before. Never.

"Annabeth?" he croaked obviously with enormous effort.

"Percy! Don't worry, we're going to get help." she assured.

He replied to her with three words, one of them she had not been expecting nor quite understood, "Annabeth...help... Carter."

With that, his eyes rolled back into his head and again he was unconscious.

Carter? Who or what the Hades is Carter? Wasn't that the name of the guy that discovered the tomb of the Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamen? Why was Percy talking about a person who died almost seventy years ago? She quickly made a mental note to ask Chiron about this later.

Annabeth was pulled out of her thoughts by all of Percy's muscles tensing up and locking. She knew that he had to get him help. Now. She needed to do the thing that took the least amount of time. Which at the moment, would be praying to a certain sun god. She just hoped that he would be able to keep the haikus to a minimum. (If that was even possible for Apollo.)

Her prayer had barely been finished before a giant flaming inferno fell from the sky. Instinctively, before she could witness the awesome (awesome as in great and magnificent) power that could destroy her if she glanced at it for a single moment.

After a moment, Annabeth could tell that it was safe to look again because she could tell the glow had lessened through her eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes and almost started to cry, again. In front of her was a car. A cherry red Maserati convertible, Percy's car.

Apollo practically jumped out of the window and ran over to Annabeth, who was still crying.

"What happened?" Apollo looked at Annabeth and then to Percy who she was still holding as tight as she could in her arms without hurting him. Annabeth was about to reply when the sun god rushed, "Never mind, I can't help him here. We need to take him to camp."

* * *

**Oh my gods! What's wrong with Percy? What did the monster do to him? What was the monster? Who or what sent it? Where in the name of Zeus did it go to and who does it serve? All these answers will be answered in a certain amount of time. (Next chapter will have 3 P.O.V.'s who can guess what they are? No I'm not doing that, in order of appearance, Carter, Apollo and either Annabeth or Chiron. Ok possibly four.)**


	4. The Dreaded AN

**Hey guys, I know in my last chapter that I said I would update soon, but I need your help. I need you guys to send me some characters. It doesn't matter if they are half-bloods, magicians, mortals or minor gods. Just send them to me. I can't write the next few chapters without your help. If you want me to write more, just fill out the stuff below. Keep it appropriate though. And please stick to this format.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Godly parent/path/mortal:

Hometown:

Siblings/ family:

Personality:

Abilities:

Availability:

If they aren't available who are they dating (just specify parent or follower of the path of...):

Magical item:

Powers:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Favorite food:

Little weird quirks:

Dyslexia, ADHD or something else(like frank's lactose intolerance):

A little background story please:

Scars if they have any:

* * *

**Thank you all again! I hope I can update by at the earliest Wednesday.  
Peace out!  
**crouches on the ground, slowly backing away into the darkness, stroking a ring and saying** "My precious"** Inducing nightmares for days on end.**


	5. The Abandoned Trail

**I know, I know, you all want to track me down and kill me for not updating any sooner. But here I am now. Thank the Gods of Olympus. Four long weeks. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been so busy that I have barely had any time to write. I've been working on my school play, and trying to catch up on homework for an AP class. Not to mention I've been grounded. I need more time in everything if I want to update once a week. So don't go all hating on me. I still need more OCs, but no more children of Poseidon, or Hosts of Anubis, it no fit in with da plot. Thanks for all of the characters though, especially to a certain OC who is a son of Demeter courtesy of LuLuLucian444. HE IS PERFECT FOR THIS STORY! *SQUEEL IN DELIGHT!*** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! BTW, please no more siblings of the Kanes or Percy. That doesn't work for this story either. I still need more characters though. I almost forgot to mention PLEASE no more children of the titans. They may be good and I might use one or two in another story sooner or later but definitely not this one. BTWs novelist007 Leo is totally available, I haven't read HoH yet so this is just all made up from me. It won't be based off of the end of the books, and in my version, NICO ISN'T GAY! HE IS TOTALLY GETTING A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WILL TOTALLY SEE IT COMING, BUT IT IS MY OWN OC. Thank you all for your input, sorry for the long post, now ONTO THE STORY! ** Takes ten rolls of bubble wrap and rolls around on the floor laughing maniacally while my sister stares and shakes her head saying "She was adopted"* Yes I just went there. I will try to post next weekend but that is doubtful since the school musical I'm in will be starting.**

* * *

Apollo P.O.V.

Apollo was worried. He was also annoyed, and shocked, but mostly worried. The day had gone pretty well for him so far.

This morning he had taken his children to a shooting range for fun (much to the horror of Artemis who came her hunters, albeit reluctantly) with his children who he was sure had a blast, met a nice woman from Denver, Colorado, then spent the rest of the day between Olympus and driving the sun chariot.

He was as relaxed and carefree as he could be until the screaming had nearly made him drive into a mountain. He didn't hear it exactly, but thanks to his consciousness being split between there and Olympus he could still hear it. Of course Zeus had immediately called a council meeting to send out the rest of the gods to find out what the Hades was wrong. Which is what lead him to his current situation.

He split himself again and went to tell the King of the Gods who or rather what had disturbed the peace.

_Flash to Olympus_

"That was Percy screaming?" Hermes asked obviously shocked. "What happened to him? Was he attacked?"

"It seems so." He replied solemnly. He wished that he could understand exactly what had happened to Percy. He considered him a friend and a great person to depend on. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Aphrodite seemed to be on the brink of a major breakdown. "I was giving hoping that they could have some time off from fighting so that they could spend some time together. I was actually going to watch them for a few moments later." she pouted with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay, ignoring how creepy that sounds, what seemed to be the problem?" inquired Hermes.

"Again, I have no idea what is wrong. He is just pale and unconscious that I can tell of. But I haven't examined him yet. I'm going to take him and Annabeth back to camp and examine him there." Apollo sighed.

"Annabeth, she was there?" Athena asked with a questioning look." If she was there, she can surely tell you what happened."

"I know that. I just haven't talked to her about that. I was going to leave the questioning to Chiron and ask him later. She is in too delicate of a state for me to question her at the moment."

Athena looked at Apollo skeptically, "Why should she be in a '_delicate' _state? It's _just a_ _boy_. She'll get over that fling. I am sure of it."

Unknown to Athena at the moment, Aphrodite was glaring at her with hatred.

Zeus scowled, "Alright, as of the moment Apollo leaves, Olympus is on lockdown."

Several outraged gods expressed all of their less than pleasant complaints to the King of the Gods.

"SILENCE!" Zeus screamed as lightning struck outside and thunder rumbled throughout the halls.

"My word is final, there will be no more talk of this. This conversation never leaves this room. Something is amidst; I know you can all feel it. As for this moment, I allow you all to go talk to your children, but only for a few moments. I have a feeling we won't hear anything from them for a while." Zeus sighed desperately.

Annabeth P.O.V.

There wasn't really much talking as Apollo and Annabeth lifted Percy onto a gurney that he summoned. In fact, even the birds and all of the noises in the surrounding area had suddenly stopped.

Apollo clicked a few buttons on the remote on his keychain and the red Maserati became an ambulance.

Apollo yanked open the doors and with the assistance of Annabeth, got Percy inside.

"We are going to need to go as fast as we can. Zeus is shutting down Olympus for quarantine" Apollo muttered. "I would face-palm myself, but we don't have enough time."

_This is great, just great. First, some killer monster attacks first Percy that no one has a clue about and now Zeus is being paranoid again and shuts the gates of Olympus at the first chance he gets. _Annabeth thought to herself.

Annabeth pulled herself into the back of the ambulance while Apollo ran around front and hopped into the drivers seat.

"_Is it my imagination or did Apollo just change from his normal clothes to a paramedic's uniform?" _She questioned. Annabeth turned and saw Apollo adjusting the rear-view mirror. _Nope, definitely not my imagination._ She sighed.

Annabeth trudged over to the seat beside Percy and slowly sat down, as if she were going to sit on a live bomb.

She sat there quietly for some time, just staring at Percy, wishing that this weren't true. She knew that monster meant bad news. She just wasn't sure how. Not that most monsters aren't good news, but the ones that attack once and just dissolve into the mist, you could always tell that there was something amidst.

The sun chariot took off about as gentle as it could, which was a little surprising considering Apollo was behind the wheel, god or not, he drove like a mad-man when others lives did not depend on it.

She sat there for a few more moments just thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking. Okay so maybe she was mainly thinking about special moments with Percy, which for her just happened to be pretty much every moment now that she thought of it.

"Percy, why do the worst things have to happen to the best people?" she sighed.

She brushed some of the hair out of his closed eyes, rubbing his skin as she went. She had to suppress a shudder when she realized that his skin was as cold and if even possible, colder that what was expected of the Arctic Sea. She was surprised that he wasn't an icicle.

"Hold on Percy, we're almost to camp, just another ten minutes and we can help you."

She didn't realize it at the time, but she was reassuring herself more than she was trying to reassure Percy while she had the biggest tears falling down her face, one falling onto his face where it became a small puff of smoke that made Percy cringe while he slept.

Carter P.O.V.

Left, right, straight, right, left, left; this had been going on for what seemed like hours. Sadie and I had been tracking down Setne for the past eight weeks.

We would have gotten to it sooner, but we had had quite a few things to take care of at the moment. Namely monsters, sometimes a few rebel supporters from the War of Ifset, which the initiates had started calling it.

Setne still had the Book of Thoth, which in the eyes of a normal person wouldn't seem too bad. But in the eyes of a magician, it could mean doom for the entire world and most likely the entire universe.

Who knows what he could do with that book. I know I shudder at even the mere thought of it.

That was why we were following the ever thinning trail of the ghost, that and dad wanted to say hi before sending his heart to Amit the Devourer.

Sadie and I had been running nonstop, for what my internal instincts had been telling me for the majority of three hours and about forty-five minutes. We were sure that we were going to catch him. Sadie was taking out her magically enchanted twine, and I was holding my wand getting ready to strike at any moment. After all this time, all the potential danger that could happen could be stopped.

But of course, something had to go wrong. I knew something would go wrong, something always does. But I didn't expect it to be like this.

I could finally see him. Setne was almost back in our grasps. If only we could get a little bit closer.

Setne slowly turned around and did something that chilled my blood. He smiled so evilly that it could almost make you want to kick a puppy if he told you to.

And at that moment, I heard what I had been dreading for the past month.

It was only one word. But that word stopped me right in my tracks, Sadie plowing right on past me for a moment, before turning around and giving me a look as if I were a lunatic.

_Carter._ That was all the sort of familiar voice said.

"Carter, what in the name of the Gods are you doing standing there? Setne is standing right there! We can take him down right here, right now!"

"I'm sorry Sadie, no matter how much this means to us, someone else needs our help right now, its time. Percy needs our help."

That was all I said. But that was all Sadie needed to motivate her. She had a stoic look on her face that, on her, could pass as pure fury.

"Fine," she spat, "Lets go see what this friend of yours could need that could make you forget about our _dear old friend _Setne over here."

I could tell Setne had known that this was going to happen, I didn't need to turn around to see the look of evil on his face.

After all our hard work, we had chased down, debatably the most evil spirit in all of the world to let the trail run cold.

Little did I know, Setne had a hand in almost everything that was happening, and there was little that I could do to stop it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOCTURNAL! Percy will be fine, perhaps, maybe not. ;) TTYL!**


End file.
